gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Axis
:"Axis" refers to the asteroid base. For the group based there, see "Axis Zeon". Axis, sometimes spelt ''AxcisMobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, time=1:11:34, is the name of an asteroid base built by the Principality of Zeon and used by several factions thereafter. History Construction The Axis base was built by the Principality of Zeon in UC 0072. It was used, like many other asteroids, as a resource mining base. Given its position in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, it was also used as a stopping point for the Jupiter Energy Fleet during its trips between Earth and Jupiter. One Year War Due to its remote location, Axis did not play a large role in the fighting of the One Year War. However, it remains important to the conflict as a refuge for renegade Zeon soldiers. After the Battle of A Baoa Qu, the Principality of Zeon officially surrendered to the Earth Federation; however, many soldiers in the Zeon military refused to accept this outcome. Some, such as the Delaz Fleet, chose to remain hidden in the Earth Sphere. Most, however, fled the Earth Sphere and traveled to Axis, often with their families and dependents in tow and the influx population grew to 30,000. Many of the people who escaped to Axis were also Zeon engineers, and the development of new Mobile Weapons and space vessels continued there. During this period, the living conditions on Axis were poor; overcrowding caused major problems, such as shortages and disease. This was eventually remedied when the asteroid Moussa was attached to the surface of Axis. Moussa, fitted with extra living space as well as manufacturing facilities and even a one-kilometer diameter gravity block, helped alleviate the conditions on Axis. Gryps Conflict At some point, Axis was fitted with large thermonuclear pulse thrusters for propulsion. On February 6, UC 0086, these thrusters were activated, and Axis began to travel toward the Earth Sphere. The trip took nearly two years; twenty months after it began to move, Axis arrived in the Earth Sphere, finding itself in the middle of the Gryps Conflict. Haman Karn used Axis as a mobile base and headquarters for her forces in the battle against both the AEUG and the Titans. At one point in the conflict, Axis itself was used as a weapon, ramming the Titans' base the Gate of Zedan and destroying it, though Axis suffered only minor damage. First Neo Zeon War When Haman Karn declared herself the leader of the First Neo Zeon on UC 0088, she continued to use Axis as a mobile headquarters and base. It was infiltrated several times by the AEUG, specifically Judau Ashta, but continued to be used throughout the conflict. Towards the end of the civil war between Haman and Glemy Toto's forces, Glemy takes control of Axis and uses the asteroid and its satellite, Moussa, to crash into and destroy Haman's colony, Core 3. After Neo Zeon was defeated, the base was abandoned for some time. Second Neo Zeon War During Char Aznable's Second Neo Zeon movement in UC 0093, the Earth Federation sold Axis to Char as part of a peace offering. However, he planned to drop Axis onto Earth, with the intent of causing a nuclear winter that would force Earthnoids to migrate to space. During his attempt, the Earth Federation Space Force taskforce Londo Bell tried to destroy Axis with nuclear weapons. The missiles were intercepted by Neo Zeon forces before they could damage the asteroid. However, Londo Bell was eventually successful in destroying Axis with a large amount of conventional nuclear explosives placed in the interior of the structure by petite mobile suits. The detonation ripped the asteroid in half; however, the acceleration from the explosion caused one half to continue on its course toward Earth. Mobile suits from both sides attempted to push the piece away from Earth, but to no avail. It was then that Char's long-time rival, Amuro Ray, stopped this piece from hitting Earth through the occurrence of the mysterious Psycho-field phenomenon in an event that came to be known as Axis Shock. U.C. 0096 Months after the revelations of Laplace's Box, the Earth Federation Forces, regarding the existence of the "psycho-frame" as a threat, dispatched the Mastema special forces team to enter and investigate part of the shattered asteroid Axis, which is drifting in the Earth Sphere. Gallery Axis-zeon.jpg Axis.jpg|Axis as it appears in Stardust Memory with the extra living module Moussa attached visible GundamGallery_CCA_Ss_09.png|Half of '''Axis' being pushed back via Psycho-field. Axis-post-cca.jpg|'Axis' as seen after the events of Char's Counterattack. Axis - Internal Map.png|The internal design of Axis img_1216555_37819992_0.jpeg img_1216555_37819992_1.jpeg img_1302117_39012528_0.jpeg img_1302117_39012528_1.jpeg Notes & Trivia *It is likely named after the Axis powers of World War II, furthering the Nazi Germany analogies in Mobile Suit Gundam. *Though no measurement estimate was ever given for the asteroid, Axis was comparable to A Baoa Qu's size, prior to the former splitting the latter in half. References External Links *Axis on Wikipedia [ja:アクシズ